Talk:Cell VS Peanut Butter the Bidoof/@comment-31550106-20171120232517
This fight was absolutely wrong. Nexus: Despite Cell having a power and durability advantage with his regeneration also, he just couldn't keep up with Perfect Bidoof really when it came to his ridiculous abilities. Both were rather close in speed which brought up the question who would win in a battle like this with conflicting advantages. Perfect Bidoof could probably stomp Red's Mega Charizard X, who is massively hypersonic to lightspeed scaling from Mewtwo, making Bidoof at least 100000 times that with wank. Cell, on the other hand, is dozens millions of times stronger than Saiyan Saga Piccolo, who is also lightspeed. Cell takes speed Bowhunter: Sure Cell was definitely more versatile, but his experience is practically just limited to fighters with abilities to form energy-based attacks. Peanut Butter on the other hand has dealt with the top trainers in the world and their Pokemon and still prevailed over that diverse group. Garbage point. Cell has the moveset, abilities, and expieriece of the likes of Goku, Frieza, Vegeta, and Piccolo, AND the androids. Goku is a master martial artist, Vegeta is also a master martial artist, Frieza is a tyrant of the galaxy, and Piccolo is a master strategist as well as a martial artist. Add all of their exp, and you get Cell. Beating up a bunch of Pokemon trainers isn't that impressive in comparison to Cell's exp. Nexus: Cell may be relentless in fighting, but he had one flaw that made it fatal to him in the end. Cell would realistically try to push Peanut Butter to his limits which would end up being really problematic for him in the long run since Peanut Butter had many abilities to match someone like Cell. Like what abilities? Filling Cell's body with Bidoofs? Cell could easily regenerate from that. Use Judgement or "This" on him? Easily regenerated, since he regenerated from SELF-DESTRUCTING Bowhunter: For every advantage it seemed Cell had, it seemed like Peanut Butter had something to help him against that. His ability to shoot lasers, become pure energy and rip someone apart from the inside, turn someone into a Bidoof, make a Bidoof pop out of someone's skull, do energy-like attacks like Cell, etc. gave him the ability to contend with Cell. Uh, no. Cell can counter literaly everything Peanut Butter has with his insane regeneration. Plus, even if Peanut Butter tries to vaporize him, Cell would still have at least 1 cell remaining (since none of Peanut Butter's feats are even close to Cell's self-destucting feat), and he'll use Zenkis to become even stronger. Nexus: It really didn't help Cell for the main reason that when Peanut Butter was pushed to his limits, Cell was simply overwhelmed like how he was with Gohan which ended up costing him the win in this fight overall. The fact that you compared Peanut Butter to GOHAN is astounding Cell is solar system level, and could become even stronger with Zenkais, while Peanut Butter is star level at most from his feats against Red. Cell should have stomped.